The Flowers
by Evilyoung
Summary: Kau mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian yang telah berlalu, saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya sampai saat ini. Hatimu bimbang, namun kau bahagia. Kau menanam Almond Blossom dalam dirimu. Membiarkannya tumbuh subur dalam hatimu.[Chapter 5 update]
1. White Daisy

**The Flowers**

_Disclaimer : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kuroko no Basket __ Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
The Flowers __ Evilyoung_

_Warning : Fanfic ini banyak mengandung typo dan teman-temannya._

* * *

Cinta itu datang tiba-tiba, tak terduga tak direncanakan. Kau memandanginya terus-menerus. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya bahwa kau tertarik padanya? Layaknya bunga _Daisy putih _yang sedang mekar. Kepolosan cinta telah terukir di duniamu.

~_The Flowers_~

"Higaaa! _Suman,_ hari ini aku ada latihan basket. Jadi tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Kamu pulang duluan saja, ya." Ujar seorang pemuda bersurai hitam, beralis tebal, dan bertubuh jangkung merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan hidungnya. Gadis di hadapannya hanya menatapnya polos, namun ekspresinya datar.

"Kira-kira, latihannya selesai jam berapa?" tanya sang gadis. Bersamaan dengan selesai pertanyaannya itu, angin berhembus menerpa wajah kedua remaja yang berada di lorong yang tak begitu ramai karena hampir setengah murid sekolah terkenal itu sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Mungkin jam 6. Paling lama jam 8 sudah selesai." Jawab si pemuda yang sudah berposisi seperti sebelum ia memautkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Oh… aku tunggu saja." Sahut gadis itu dengan datar.

"Eh? Tidak. Kau tidak perlu menungguku."

"_Daijoubu desu_. Aku juga masih ada keperluan di sekolah. Lagi pula tadi pagi aku sudah janji padamu untuk pulang bersamamu hari ini."

"_Hontou_? Ah, aku lupa."

"_Hai_."

Si pemuda terdiam sesaat sambil memandang tak yakin pada gadis yang sekarang sedang memerhatikan layar handphonenya. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Baiklah, tunggu saja aku di depan _gym_ kalau urusanmu sudah selesai. Aku latihan dulu ya." Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya di udara menunggu orang di hadapannya itu melakukan hal yang sama. Tak perlu memberi perintah, si gadis sudah menepuk telapak tangan kanan si pemuda dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Jangan kemana-mana kalau aku belum selesai latihan, Higashikuni! Kalau tiba-tiba kau tidak ada di depan _gym_, aku tidak akan mentraktirmu lagi." Ancam pemuda itu dengan memberikan _death-glare_.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka menghilang. Aku malah lebih sering terlupakan." Gadis bernama Higashikuni itu pun tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, benar juga. Sudahlah, aku pergi ya!"

"_Hai_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hari mulai senja, Higashikuni terus menatap layar handphonenya. 3 buah buku tebal yang baru 10 menit yang lalu selesai dibacanya, kini sudah ditelantarkan oleh pemilik manik _blue obsidian _itu. Ruangan ber-ac yang disinggahinya dan 2 orang penjaga perpustakaan tampak sepi sekali.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.54. Dengan cepat Higashikuni menaruh 3 buah buku tebal ke rak tempat buku-buku itu diambilnya. Setelah menyapa 2 orang penjaga perpustakaan yang masih sibuk dengan tugas mereka, Higashikuni segera pergi ke _gym _yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan gedung yang sekarang dilewatinya.

Sampailah ia di _bench _yang ada di depan _gym_. Ia melongokkan kepala dari pintu besi yang sedikit terbuka, menampakkan beberapa pemuda berlari di lapangan basket _indoor_ itu. Merasa kalau latihan belum selesai, ia pun duduk di _bench _tersebut.

Alunan musik setia menemani gadis bersurai hitam lurus sebahu itu. Ekspresi datar namun menenangkan terus dipasangnya sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Kedua maniknya bergerak perlahan dari kanan ke kiri, menikmati lingkungan sekolahnya yang sangat baik untuk melepaskan kepenatan untuk beberapa lama.

Ketika ia masih asyik dengan pengamatannya, keluarlah seorang gadis bersurai cokelat panjang dan berkacamata dari dalam _gym _dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Lalu, gadis itu duduk di ujung _bench _lainnya –karena ujung _bench _dekat pintu _gym _sudah diduduki oleh Higashikuni.

Higashikuni melirik sesaat pada gadis yang berkulit putih susu itu. Matanya lembab, hidungnya memerah, tampaknya ia sehabis menangis. Tak lama, seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ juga keluar dari tempat yang sama dengan gadis bersurai cokelat itu. Pemuda itu segera duduk di antara Higashikuni dan gadis itu.

Higashikuni kembali melihat-lihat pemandangan di depan _gym _yang sungguh mendamaikan jiwa. Terdengar suara kedua orang di sampingnya yang sedang mengobrol. Sepertinya, si gadis bersurai cokelat baru saja mengalami masalah dan si pemuda sedang mencoba mendengar keluh kesahnya serta menenangkannya.

_Pemuda yang baik, _ujar Higashikuni dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, handphone Higashikuni bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan masuk. Gadis yang sekarang ini berkulit putih pucat itu tahu, pasti orang-orang di tempat tinggalnya sedang mencarinya. Bagaimana tidak? Higashikuni bukanlah anak yang suka keluyuran hingga malam. Tidak mungkin bagi Higashikuni pulang tidak seperti biasanya jika tidak ada alasan yang bisa meyakini orang tuanya.

Kedua mata Higashikuni mulai sayup. Tampaknya gadis itu kelelahan dan terserang kantuk. Ia hampir saja membiarkan dirinya terlelap di tempat sesepi itu. Kini dia duduk sendiri lagi di depan _gym_. Sesekali dia menutup mulurnya yang terbuka untuk menguap dan menghapus air mata karena mengantuk.

Akhirnya, yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang juga. Higashikuni memasukkan handphonenya ke saku jaketnya. Dilepas salah satu headset yang sedari tadi menutup kedua lubang telinganya.

"Sudah berapa lama kamu duduk di sini?" tanya pemuda berwajah manis yang berdiri di hadapan Higashikuni.

"Entahlah." Jawab Higashikuni datar, "Ayo pulang! Sudah hampir jam 8." Ajak Higashikuni sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

~_The Flowers~_

Hari itu, tim basket sekolah Higashikuni baru saja selesai dari latih tanding. Higashikuni menuggu teman satu SMP-nya, Kouichi Matsuya yang bermain di latih tanding itu. Mereka berdua satu sekolah sejak masuk SMP, walaupun hanya pernah satu kelas saat kelas 3 SMP. Di SMA, mereka berbeda kelas dan juga berbeda gedung, jadi mereka berkomunikasi lewat handphone.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Kouichi meminta Higashikuni untuk menunggunya di luar _gym_. Dengan sabar gadis yang cukup miskin ekspresi itu duduk di _bench _sambil mengetuk-ketuk lantai dengan kakinya.

"Higa!" panggil seseorang dari arah gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya 20 meter dari gedung olahraga. Higashikuni mendongak. Terlihat Kouichi sedang berjalan di depan seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya namun lebih tinggi dari Higashikuni. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu masuk _gym_.

Langkah Kouichi terhenti di hadapan Higashikuni, "_Yosh_!" Kouichi nyengir kuda.

"Kamu kenapa?" heran Higashikuni.

"_Iie_!" sahut Kouichi.

PUK!

Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ menepuk pundak kiri Kouichi. Seketika Kouichi serta Higashikuni menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis pada Kouichi, lalu juga pada Higashikuni. Setelah itu, dia berjalan memasuki _gym_.

Higashikuni berdiri dan memasang tasnya. Kouichi yang bingung langsung bertanya, "Kamu mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawab Higashikuni polos dan singkat.

"_Chotto_! Lihat _mini-game _hari ini dulu, ok! Setelah itu kita pulang." Ujar Kouichi yang mengutus Higashikuni secara sepihak.

"Tapi.."

"Hari ini memang ada latih tanding. Tapi kapten memutuskan untuk mengadakan _mini-game_ dan tidak ada latihan untuk sekarang. Katanya, kamu boleh masuk ke _gym _karena tidak baik perempuan duduk sendirian di tempat yang sepi." Kata Kouichi yang menarik lengan jaket Higashikuni atau menuntun gadis itu masuk ke dalam _gym_.

"Kapten?" tanya Higashikuni.

"_Hai_. Pemuda _crimson _itu kapten tim basket Rakuzan. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou dari kelas 2-A. Kau kenal dia? Dia salah satu anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_!"

"_Iie_. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya." Jawab HHigashikuni jujur.

"Ah, kau ini! Apa yang kau ketahui, huh? Dunia ini luas untuk kau sendiri, Higa! Makanya jangan mengurung diri di perpustakaan. Nanti kau semakin tidak tahu dunia luar." Gerutu Kouichi.

"Terima kasih atas omelannya. Cepat kumpul! Kau tidak dengar suara pluit dari kaptemu itu?"

"Eh? Ya, ya!"

Kouichi pun berlari meninggalkan Higashikuni yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk. Kedua manik _blue obsidian _itu tertuju pada pemuda yang baru saja diperkenalkan secara tidak langsung oleh Kouichi. _Orang yang waktu itu, ya? Namanya mirip Onii-san-ku. _Batin Higashikuni.

Selama _mini-game _untuk pemain di tingkat 1 berlangsung, Higashikuni duduk bersama seorang gadis yang baru saja menjabat sebagai manajer tim basket Rakuzan. Gadis yang beberapa hari yang lalu menangis tersedu-sedu dan ditenangkan oleh Akashi. Gadis itu bernama Sakamoto Saya.

Dari cerita Sakamoto sendiri, waktu itu dia menangis karena bertengkar dengan pacarnya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rekan tim Akashi. Sakamoto sebenarnya menyadari kehadiran Higashikuni. Namun dia sangat enggan menyapa orang lain di saat seperti itu. Higashikuni memakluminya karena Higashikuni sendiri bukanlah orang yang terbilang ramah yang suka menyapa orang.

Tiba saatnya _mini-game _antara tim inti Rakuzan melawan pemain cadangan. Siswa kelas tiga tidak diperbolehkan main oleh pelatih mereka dikarenakan peraturan sekolah yang tentang siswa-siswi kelas 3 tidak diwajibkan ikut dalam ekstrakulikuler.

Akashi dan Kouichi ada dalam 1 tim. Higashikuni tahu kalau temannya itu sangat mencintai basket dan kemampuannya dalam olahraga tersebut sangat baik. Postur tubuh dan kekuatannya pun sebanding dengan pemain basket professional. Tidak heran kalau Kouichi bisa ada di tingkat 1 dan menjadi salah satu tim inti yang baru.

"Higashikuni-chan pacarnya Kouichi-kun, ya?" tanya Sakamoto tiba-tiba.

Higashikuni menoleh dan memasang wajah bingung serta tidak percaya, "_Sumimasen_, tadi _senpai _tanya apa?"

"Kamu pacarnya Kouichi-kun?" tanya Sakamoto lagi.

"Hah?" Higashikuni mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Mana mungkin."

"Eh? _Doushite desuka_?"

"Aku tidak menyukai anak itu. Lagi pula Kouichi juga sudah punya pacar."

"_Hontou ni_?"

"_Hai_. Tapi pacarnya di sekolah yang berbeda dengan kami."

"Ooh.."

Kedua gadis yang secara fisik, mental, jiwa, dan cara berpakaian berbeda itu kembali menikmati _mini-game _yang sudah berlangsung 5 menit di quarter pertama. Dalam waktu yang singkat, tim inti sudah unggul 10 angka. Ya, kalau tidak bisa unggul, mereka tidak bisa disebut tim inti, bukan?

"Kouichi-kun cepat sekali berkembang." Kata Sakamoto. Higashikuni hanya berdehem membenarkan perkataan _senpai_nya itu. Gadis bersurai hitam itu tahu kalau Kouichi giat sekali melatih teknik-teknik basket yang belum ia kuasai atau hanya sekedar melatih ketahanan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin ini berkat porsi latihan yang diberikan oleh Akashi-kun." Lanjut Sakamoto, membuat Higashikuni menoleh padanya.

"Aku kira yang memberi porsi latihan Sakamoto-_senpai_." Ujar Higashikuni.

"Aku memang memberi porsi latihan pada yang lain. Tapi kalau untuk pemain di tingkat 1 atau hanya tim inti, yang memberi porsi latihan dan melatih pemain lainnya itu adalah Akashi-kun."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Hem… awalnya aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi, aku sadar kalau apa yang direncanakan oleh Akashi-kun pasti sudah matang dipikirannya dan selalu diterima karena rencana yang diberikannya itu baik untuk tim."

"Secara tidak langsung kalian menuruti semua yang diberikannya, ya?"

"Mungkin benar."

Higashikuni terdiam. Ia tampak sedang berpikir. Kini ia kembali menatap sosok yang sedang men_dribble _bola.

Akashi menggiring bola oranye di tangan kanannya. Dia berhenti ketika salah seorang lawannya menghadang. Dengan cepat dan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, pemuda itu mem_passing _bole pada Kouichi yang baru membebaskan diri dari _defence _lawannya.

Kouichi menangkap bola tersebut dan berseru, "_Nice pass, _Kapten!" lalu anak itu langsung memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan _three point_.

"_Nice shot, _Kouichi." Puji Akashi sembari berlari menuju ring timnya untuk _defence_.

"Hehehe…" kekeh Kouichi.

Higashikuni yang menonton adegan itu secara _live _hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan bergumam, "Tidak berubah. Senang sekali dipuji."

Higashikuni terus mengikuti kemana arah bola di_dribble _atau di_passing_, dan sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada pemuda bersurai _crimson _yang sibuk mengatur jalannya permainan, layaknya ialah sang pemain catur yang dengan mudah menjatuhkan bidak-bidak lawan yang ada di hadapannya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu telah mengambil hati dan perhatiannya lewat cara ia bermain basket.

Selesai _mini-game _dan mengganti pakaian, Kouichi menemui Higashikuni yang duduk di depan _gym_. Dia melihat gadis berkulit pucat itu duduk bersandar ke dinding dan menatap layar _handphone flip _berwarna biru tua di tangan kanan gadis itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Kouichi duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu _mini-game _tadi?" tanya Kouichi dengan ekspresi sumringah.

"Biasa saja." Jawab Higashikuni datar.

"Kau tidak seru, Higa! Aku pulang duluan, ah!" kesal Kouichi yang pergi meninggalkan Higashikuni.

"Kau itu laki-laki, tapi cepat sekali marahnya." Komentar Higashikuni, "Tunggu, Kou!" dia pun berlari kecil mengikuti Kouichi yang berjalan cepat.

Akashi keluar dari _gym _bersama beberapa pemain di tingkat 1 lainnya. Awalnya dia hanya menatap datar ke depan, namun matanya langsung terfokus pada dua orang yang sudah jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Seuntai senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Permainan dimulai." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Halo~~~ Evilyoung kembali lagi dengan cerita baru bersama Akashi /rangkul bahu Akashi/

Yaa... Author memang lagi semi hiatus sih. Tapi kalau nggak buat cerita atau apalah itu, rasanya kurang klop -,- kok kayak iklan ya? wkwk

Hem.. ini fanfic ketiga Author di fandom KuroBasu. Masih dengan main character si emperor eye, Akashi Seijuurou. Kenapa Akashi? Karena.. alasannya mudah dan singkat. Aku suka karakter Akashi. Hehehe.

fanfic So, Listen to My Story gimana?

Masih bersambung. Author lagi cari referensi dulu, ya. Lagipula juga Author mau kencan dulu sama buku-buku sekolah yang menumpuk di atas laci. Nggak baik ilmu berharga dianggurin, iya nggak? /mengangguk-angguk sendiri/

Fanfic ini mungkin lebih simple dan lebih mudah digambarkan karena terinspirasi dari kisah seorang manusia yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, menurutku kisah orang itu masih menggantung karena keduanya saling memerhatikan satu sama lain. Well, memang membuat cerita cinta itu lebih gampang daripada yang lainnya. Tapi kalau sudah ke dunia nyata, itu pasti rumit.

Kenapa jadi ngomongin beginian? -_-a

Yah, sudahlah. Intinya, terima kasih sudah mau membaca apalagi mereview fanfic ini. Author sangat mengharapkan tanggapan berupa kritik atau yang lainnya agar Author bisa membuat cerita ini dan yang lainnya lebih baik lagi.

Yosh! Sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya, minna-san~ :)


	2. Orange Roses

The Flowers

_Disclaimer : Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko no Basket __ Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
The Flowers __ Evilyoung_

_Warning : Fanfic ini banyak mengandung typo dan teman-temannya._

* * *

Kamu memang belum begitu mengenalnya. Hanya sekedar tahu nama dan posisinya. Tapi, _Orange Roses _tidak lagi menguncup. Dia sudah membuatmu terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang diperbuat olehnya. Dimana pun dan Kapan pun.

~_The Flowers_~

Gadis bersurai hitam itu mennyipitkan kedua matanya. Sinar matahari yang menyelusup masuk lewat jendela kelasnya telah menyambutnya. Langit mulai tampak jingga. Seluruh ruang kelas sudah hampir sepi.

Di kelasnya itu, dia berdiri di ambang pintu sembari membawa 2 kantong plastik besar berisi beberapa kaleng cat berukuran besar, kuas, kertas, dan alat menggambar serta mewarnai lainnya. Menunggu seorang kawan yang juga membawa sekantong plastik kaleng cat ukuran kecil.

"Higashikuni-chan, taruh saja di sini. Besok ketua OSIS akan mengambilnya." Ujar kawan si gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan lembut dan ramah sambil meletakkan kantong plastik di tangan kanannya ke dalam lemari kelas. Sang empunya nama pun mengangguk pelan lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan kawannya itu.

Ketika kawannya menutup daun lemari, Higashikuni bertanya, "Barang-barang itu mau diapakan?"

"Pengurus OSIS akan membuat papan selamat datang untuk pembukaan lomba dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah kita. Ini ide ketua OSIS." Jawab kawannya sambil membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah Higashikuni dengan leluasa.

"Oh! Ketua OSIS sangat kreatif." Puji Higashikuni pelan.

"Tentu saja! Akashi-_senpai _sangat kreatif. Dia ahli disegala bidang. Tidak diragukan lagi jika Akashi-_senpai _menjadi ketua OSIS di Rakuzan lebih dari 1 tahun." Sahut kawan Higashikuni.

"Dia menjabat jadi ketua OSIS dari kelas 1 SMA?" kaget Higashikuni.

"_Hai_!"

"_Sugoi_."

"Tapi kata para _senpai_, Akashi-_senpai _yang sekarang lebih ramah dari pada saat Akashi-_senpai _kelas 1."

"Oh, _sou desu ka_."

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah, Higashikuni bersama seorang teman sekelasnya berjalan melewati ruang aula. Kedua pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka lebar. Terlihatlah para pengurus OSIS sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Kedua gadis itu berhenti untuk sekedar melihat apa yang dilakukan pengurus OSIS. Dengan dikoordinasi oleh ketua OSIS, semuanya terlihat berjalan sangat lancar. Higashikuni menatap sang ketua OSIS dengan seksama. Memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik si surai _crimson_.

Cara berjalan, cara menoleh, cara menggoreskan tinta di papan, cara tersenyum, cara tertawa, cara mengecat papan, cara memberi perintah, cara berbicara dengan teman-teman sesama pengurus OSIS, cara mengekspresikan keseriusannya dalam bekerja, semuanya dipantau oleh Higashikuni dari kejauhan. Gadis yang dibilang miskin ekspresi itu memalingkan wajahnya ketika sang objek menyadarinya.

"Oh, Higa!" panggil Kouichi dari dalam aula. Higashikuni langsung mencari asal suara temannya itu.

Higashikuni melemparkan senyum tipis ketika melihat Kouichi berlari padanya dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Lalu, dia mengangkat lengan bawah tangan kanannya ke atas sebagai sapaan untuk Kouichi.

"Yo!" Sapa Kouichi ketika pemuda jangkung itu berdiri di hadapan Higashikuni dan temannya.

"Koichi-kun, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya teman Higashikuni.

"Oh, Nishimura-chan. _Iie_, aku hanya membantu pengurus OSIS membuat papan selamat datang. Kalian sudah mau pulang?" sahut Kouichi.

"_Hai_." Jawab Higashikuni dan Nishimura bersamaan.

"Kami mau pergi ke toko buku." Lanjut Nishimura.

"_Souka_. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Kouichi.

"_Arigatou na_. Semangat ya, Kou." Ujar Higashikuni sebelum melangkah pergi bersama Nishimura.

Setelah kedua gadis yang berbeda tinggi cukup jauh itu melewati gerbang sekolah, Nishimura membuka topik perbicaraan mereka.

"Higashikuni-chan, Akashi-_senpai _sangat hebat dan telaten, ya. Aku jadi iri." Kata Nishimura.

"Hem? _Sou desu ka_." Sahut Higashikuni datar.

"Ih, Higashikuni-chan tidak punya tanggapan yang lain selain itu? Aku bosan mendengarnya!" gerutu Nishimura.

"Itu lebih baik dari pada tidak kutanggapi." Ujar Higashikuni membela diri.

"Uh…"

"Dan Akashi-_senpai_ bisa menjadi panutan bagi para murid, kan. Itu luar biasa."

"Ah! Seharusnya tadi tanggapanmu seperti itu, Higashikuni-chan!"

Higashikuni terdiam. Dia membiarkan teman sekelas dan sebangkunya itu berceloteh apa saja selama di perjalanan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kerjakan tugas di buku paket halaman 80 secara berkelompok. Masing-masing anak harus menulis di selembar kertas. Satu kelompok berisi 5 orang dan boleh pilih sendiri teman satu kelompoknya!" seru seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata rangkap.

"_Hai, Sensei!_" sahut seluruh murid yang sedang wanita itu ajari. Dengan cepat mereka membentuk 7 kelompok yang masing-masingnya berisi 5 orang.

"Baiklah. _Sensei _ada keperluan, jadi tidak bisa mengawasi kalian saat mengerjakan tugas. _Sensei _harap kalian tetap bisa kondusif. Nah, _sensei _tinggal, ya." Ketika wanita paruh baya itu keluar dan menutup pintu kelas, seluruh anak kelas 1-B itu mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Walaupun ada juga dari mereka yang langsung berleha-leha.

"Ryuzaki, ini bagaimana caranya? Kok jawabanmu beda dengan jawabanku?" tanya Higashikuni ketika melihat coretan jawaban logaritma milik pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Itu kan pakai sifat ketiga logaritma. Coba baca soalnya baik-baik." Jawab pemuda bernama Ryuzaki itu. Higashikuni langsung membaca ulang soal di buku paketnya.

"Oh ya! Aku tidak membaca bagian akhirnya. _Arigatou_, Ryuzaki." Seru Higashikuni tanpa melihat pada lawan bicaranya karena fokus pada bukunya.

"Higashikuni, kalau nomor 7, jawabanmu seperti apa? Di soalnya tidak diberitahu pakai cara apa." tanya Ryuzaki.

"Hem… kalau aku sih… sepertinya ini menggunakan rumus persamaan logaritma yang keempat. Jadi hasilnya… em… tunggu… seperti ini." Higashikuni menunnjuk pada jawaban yang baru saja ditulisnya.

"Oh, ok ok."

"Kalian asyik sekali mengerjakan soal-soalnya. Serasa hanya kalian berdua yang belajar." Celetuk salah seorang dari satu kelompok kedua remaja itu.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dikerjakan. Lagipula juga tidak akan dikumpulkan." Hasut seorang lagi.

"Iya benar. Lihat, yang lainnya malah bercanda-canda." Setuju orang di sebelahnya.

"Maunya sih begitu. Tapi kalau tidak mengerjakannya, aku jadi tidak punya pekerjaan." Sahut Higashikuni dengan santai.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Kerjain sampai nomor 7 saja, Higashikuni. Yang penting sudah menjawab beberapa." Ujar Ryuzaki. Higashikuni memandangnya sebentar.

"Baiklah." Jawab Higashikuni yang segera menutup bukunya.

"Gangguin yang lain, ah." Kata Ryuzaki sambil melangkah pergi.

Higashikuni menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangan kirinya. Dia menatap ke luar jendela. Kelasnya berada di lantai paling bawah. Jadi dia bisa melihat lapangan upacara, gedung olahraga, dan gedung barat.

Tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang cukup sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Anak-anak klub basket sedang berjalan menuju gedung olahraga melewati lapangan upacara. Dia melihat seluruh anggota klub basket itu. _Jumlahnya tidak banyak. Mungkin hanya anggota tingkat pertama saja. _Pikir Higahsikuni.

"Higashikuni-chan, temani aku ke toilet, yuk!" ajak Nishimura pelan sambil menepuk pundak gadis bersurai hitam yang berbeda kelompok dnegannya itu.

Higahsikuni menoleh, "_Hai_."

Keduanya pun ijin pada ketua kelas dan setelah itu pergi ke toilet. Toilet ada di setiap tingkat gedung. Higashikuni dan Nishimura pergi ke toilet yang paling dekat dengan kelas mereka.

"_Ne_, Nishimura." Panggil Higashikuni setelah mereka sampai di toilet putri.

"_Nani desu ka_?" tanya Nishimura yang berada di dalam toilet.

"Kamu kenal seluruh anggota klub basket di sini?" tanya Higashikuni balik.

"Tidak semua." Jawab Nishimura.

"Oh.." sahut Higashikuni.

Nishimura keluar dari toilet. Dia pun mencuci tangannya dengan sabun di _westaffle_. Setelah membasuh kedua tangan dan mengelapnya dengan tisu, Nishimura melangkah menuju Higashikuni yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di depan toilet.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak Nishimura sambil tersenyum.

"Hem.." balas Higashikuni. Gadis bermanik _blue obsidian _itu membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Lalu dia berjalan di samping Nishimura. Perbedaan tinggi di antara mereka membuat Higashikuni seperti seorang pengasuh.

"Higashikuni-chan, masa Miyagi menyebalkan sekali!" ucap Nishimura.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Higashikuni datar. Dia menatap ke depan, terlihat dua pemuda dari kejauhan yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Kedua pemuda itu memakai jas lab dan salah satunya membawa ember kecil berwarna hitam.

"Tadi kan kelompokku membagi-bagi tugas. Nah, Miyagi mendapat tugas mengerjakan soal nomor 1 sampai 7." Nishimura memotong ucapannya sesaat.

"Lalu?" tanya Higashikuni lagi. Kedua pemuda itu semakain dekat dengan mereka. Smakin jelas pula kedua wajah mereka. Higashikuni mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu, sedikit menahan langkah kakinya untuk memposisikan dirinya di belakang Nishimura.

"Miyagi tidak mau mengerjakannya! Dia malah jalan-jalan ke kelompok lain. Padahal dia diberi soal-soal yang mudah." Lanjut Nishimura.

Kedua pemuda itu melewati Higashikuni dan Nishimura. Tatapan Higashikuni terus ke depan. Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu seperti tidak peduli pada sekitarnya. Dia mengulum senyum. Untuk respon cerita Nishimura? Tidak, bukan untuk itu. Lalu untuk apa? Dia menahan senyumnya untuk apa yang ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Dia melihat dari sudut matanya, pemuda yang berjalan di depan temannya itu berjalan melewati Higashikuni dan Nishimura dengan terus menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi datarnya. Walaupun begitu, Higashikuni bisa tahu kalau air muka sang pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu sangat menenangkan.

Higashikuni menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat pemuda itu kembali bercengkrama dengan temannya. Seuntai senyum dilepaskan pemuda itu. Melihat ekspresi yang jarang dilihat olehnya itu, Higashikuni memberikan senyum tipis dengan pemandangan yang hanya bisa dilihatnya dari kejauhan.

Higashikuni kembali berjalan di samping Nishimura. Teman sekelasnya itu masih maracau tak jelas tentang Miyagi. Ia hanya memberi komentar yang bisa ia lontarkan dan tertawa melihat kelakuan aneh Nishimura.

Akashi menengok ke sebelah kiri, dimana kedua gadis yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia lewati masih berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka. Dia melihat wajah sang gadis jangkung yang sedang tertawa geli. Tanpa sadar, pemuda tampan itu tertarik untuk membuat senyum di wajahnya. Andai temannya tidak memanggilnya, mungkin dia akan melakukannya.

~_The Flowers~_

Higashikuni merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk berseprai warna cokelat dengan lambang _chanel _memenuhi kain tersebut. Dia menutup kedua matanya dibantu oleh lengan bawah tangan kanannya.

"Ah… menyebalkan." Desahnya. Dia memberi jeda cukup lama pada omongannya. Diletakkannya kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya. Gadis itu menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamarnya yang bercat putih.

"Dia mengagumkan…" gumam Higashikuni pelan. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Membiarkan kepenatannya terbuang bersama dengan CO₂ dari bibirnya. Ia tersenyum lega dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa sejajar dengannya. Mungkin itu yang bisa aku ketahui darinya. Dia benar-benar sangat mengaggumkan. Punya banyak teman, dapat dipercaya, keratif, baik….. buat iri saja." Ucap Higashikuni yang kembali memasang ekspresi datar.

Dia meraih guling yang ada di samping kiri tubuhnya. Lalu, dia memposisikan badannya menghadap guling tersebut. Dibenamkan wajahnya di antara bantal dan guling, dan dia mengaku, "Aku kagum padanya."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue….

* * *

"Akashi-_senpai _mengikuti lomba_ Lady and Sir of Rakuzan_ mewakili kelasnya!"

"Mereka cocok, kok."

"Akashi-_senpai _selalu mendapat banyak surat cinta?"

"Foto mereka membuat _gossip_ bertebaran di Rakuzan."

"Aku tidak mau begitu seirus menyukai orang."

**_The next chapter, "Yellow Acacia"_**

* * *

Halo~ Author datang kembali ^^ Chapter 2 (Orange Roses) udah publish nih! Wehehehe… Ah, akhirnya, seminggu yang penuh dengan kencan bersama buku telah usai hiks hiks /nangis sesenggukan/ tapi nggak tahu hasilnya seperti apa =_=

Bagaimana? Aku merasa ceritanya membosankan. Tunggu, kan aku yang buat, kenapa aku bilang membosankan? Yah, suka-suka lah. Mungkin menurut beberapa orang yang membacanya juga merasa demikian -,- aku maklumi.

Cerita ini lebih menitikberatkan perasaan Higashikuni. Jadi, jangan marah ya kalau porsi Higa lebih buanyak daripada Akashi. Lalu, ada beberapa point yang aku hilangkan dari kisah asli seseorang yang di chapter sebelumnya sudah aku ulas. Sebenarnya bukan dihilangkan, sih. Tapi ditaruh di chap lain.

Em.. mungkin segitu saja deh ya acara ngobrolnya. Kita samping di chap berikutnya, _jaa~_


	3. Yellow Acacia

The Flowers

_Disclaimer : Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko no Basket __ Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
The Flowers __ Evilyoung_

_Warning : Fanfic ini banyak mengandung typo dan teman-temannya._

* * *

Kau menyukainya dalam diam, kau menyukainya dalam kejauhan, kau menyukai apa adanya dirinya. Kau tidak memaksakan kehendakmu untuk memilikinya. Bahkan kau membiarkan dia berdekatan dengan orang lain. Cintamu adalah _Yellow Acacia_. Kau membuat seolah kau tak menyukainya.

_~The Flowers~_

"Puncak acaranya besok. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya ya. Ku harap kalian hadir semua." Ucap sang ketua kelas

"_Hai~!_" sahut seluruh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Higashikuni-chan! Higashikuni-chan!" panggil Nishimura yang duduk di samping gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu.

"Hem?" balas Higashikuni yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kemarin bagaimana lomba posternya?" tanya Nishimura bersemangat.

"Sungguh mengharukan." Jawab Higashikuni sambil menyeringai.

"_Are_? Mengharukan bagaimana? Memangnya kamu mendapat apa di lomba kemarin?"

"Tidak ada." Higashikuni menoleh pada Nishimura dan memperlihatkan wajah polosnya.

"Ah, kau ini." Ujar Nishimura kecewa sambil meninju lengan kiri Higashikuni.

Gadis bermanik _blue obsidian _itu hanya terkekeh. Dia menutup resleting tasnya. Segeralah ia berdiri dan membawa tasnya pergi bersama teman-teman sekelasnya yang berhamburan keluar kelas.

Hari ini dia harus pulang sendiri sambil berjalan kaki. Nishimura harus mengikuti club, Kouichi selalu sibuk dengan basket, dan teman sesama pejalan kaki yang juga teman sekelasnya sudah menghilang entah kemana sejak Higashikuni keluar dari kelasnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak menampakkan wajah muram atau semacamnya.

Kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah di depan rak-rak sepatu. Dibukanya salah satu pintu loker yang berada di barisan teratas dan sejajar dengan kepalanya. Jemari tangannya mengambil sepasang sepatu di dalamnya dan memasukkan sepasang sepatu yang baru saja dilepasnya. Tanpa basa-basi, dia memasang kedua sepatu yang tadi diambilnya dan menutup pintu loker.

"Akashi-_senpai _mengikuti lomba_ Lady and Sir of Rakuzan_ mewakili kelasnya!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Higashikuni menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya 2 orang gadis bertubuh mungil yang ia rasa itu adalah murid dari gedung sebelah sedang berjalan sambil membawa secarik kertas di tangannya.

"Oh Kami-sama! Pasti Akashi_-senpai _bisa menang dengan mudah! Dia kan tampan, baik, tegas, keren, pintar, jago main basket, um… _perfect boy_!" sahut seorang lagi.

Higashikuni memalingkan pandangannya tidak peduli. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi, kedua gadis tadi membuka sebuah rak yang hanya berbeda 8 rak dari tempat Higashikuni. Gadis berekspresi datar itu dengan cepat namun pasti berjalan pulang.

_Dari seminggu yang lalu aku sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan dia. Sesibuk itukah dia? Ah, sudahlah. Mudah-mudahan saja pekerjaannya selesai dengan baik. _kata Higashikuni dalam hati. Ia masih melangkah dengan santai, menikmati suasana sekolahnya yang cukup bersahabat baginya itu.

"_Senpai_, sedang lihat apa?" tanya seseorang yang berjalan di belakang pemuda _crimson_ di lorong lantai 2 gedung barat.

"_Iie_." Jawab pemuda itu yang segera kembali menatap ke depan.

"Oh ya, seharusnya hari ini aku pulang bersama Higa. Kalau tidak bersamaku, dia pasti pulang dengan berjalan kaki." Kouichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melihat ke atas.

"Memang rumahnya dekat dari sekolah?" tanya Akashi dingin.

"Tidak juga. Tapi cukup juga untuk olahraga." Jawab Kouichi yang segera menatap punggung _senpai_nya itu

"Hem…" sahut Akashi yang terdengar tidak tertarik. Namun, siapa yang tahu? Kedua manik pemuda itu tak lepas dari sebuah objek yang sapai detik itu belum pernah menunjukkan ekspresi yang diinginkan olehnya.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hidup itu _relative_. Tergantung dari bagaimana cara kita memandang. Ini yang dirasa dan disetujui oleh Higashikuni. Semua yang dilihatnya belum tentu sama dengan orang lain. Jadi, terkadang ia menyimpan komentarnya agar tidak terjadi adu argumen.

"Mereka cocok." Namun, tak sengaja kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir sang gadis berkulit putih pucat itu. Matanya melihat sepasang manusia yang sedang dikerumuni oleh teman-teman mereka untuk mengambil momentum yang jarang terjadi.

Bersama dengan 6 orang teman sekelasnya, Higashikuni memerhatikan banyak pasang calon _lady _dan _sir _Rakuzan dari masing-masing kelas berkumpul di bawah langit mendung dan udara yang menyejukan. Ketujuh gadis itu duduk di _bench_ depan gedung olahraga.

"Siapa, Higa-chan?" tanya gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri Higashikuni.

"Semua pasangan calon _lady and sir Rakuzan_. Memang siapa lagi?" jawab Higashikuni malas.

"Aku kira orang lain. Ah, tdak semuanya cocok, kok!" bantah gadis itu.

"Iya juga, sih. Tapi, dari fisiknya banyak yang cocok."

"Kalau dari fisik, aku setuju denganmu."

"HIGA!" teriak Kouichi yang ada tak jauh dari kerumunan murid yang berkumpul di lapangan upacara. Higashikuni memberikan senyum setelah ia menemukan dimana Kouichi berdiri saat ini. Kouichi melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum cerah dan terlihat kekanakan. Higashikuni hanya mengangkat tangannya seperti biasa untuk membalas sapaan orang lain.

"Aku mengantuk." Ucap Nishimura yang diduduk di paling ujung sambil bersandar ke dinding.

"Nishimura, kita balik ke kelas, yuk." Ajak Higashikuni yang terlihat sudah lelah memantau orang-orang. DIa berdiri dan menghadapkan dirinya di depan keenam temannya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ayo!" sahut Nishimura yang dengan malas bangkit dari duduknya, "Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Nishimura pada teman-temannya.

Kelima gadis yang masih duduk saling bertatapan. Lalu, mereka mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka di gedung utara. Higashikuni berjalan paling belakang.

Entah sejak kapan, jika mereka bertujuh sedang berjalan, pasti gadis bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan di paling depan atau tidak di paling belakang. Di antara mereka bertujuh pun, Higashikuni yang paling sedikit berbicara. Dia lebih suka mendengarkan. Dia jarang diberi kesempatan berbicara, karena omongannya pasti akan diputus oleh yang lain. Dia pun jadi terbiasa akan hal itu. Dan dia semakin jarang untuk mencurahkan apa yang dipikirkannya dan dirasakannya.

Sesampainya di kelas, mereka kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Kelima gadis yang lain segera mengobrol dan memainkan aplikasi dari _handphone _mereka, Nishimura meminum minuman dari botol minumnya, sedangkan Higashikuni mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelasnya.

"Sudah boleh pulang belum, ya?" tanya Nishimura.

"Entahlah." Jawab Higashikuni singkat, "Kalau boleh pulang, aku mau pulang sekarang. Aku masih punya kerjaan." Lanjut Higashikuni.

"Aku juga masih punya kerjaan. Cuci piring, menyikat lantai kamar mandi, mengambil jemuran. Ah, banyak yang harus ku kerjakan!"

"Oh."

"Aih, kau ini! Tidak ada tanggapan lain selain 'oh'?"

"Memangnya aku harus memberi tanggapan seperti apa?"

"'Ya ampun Nishimura-chan, semangat ya!' atau 'Nishimura-chan, mau ku bantu mengerjakannya?' atau 'Jangan memaksakan diri, Nishimura-chan!' atau apa lah itu…"

"Hem…"

"Ah, aku sebal pada Higashikuni-chan! Aku sebal! Sebal! Sebal!"

"Huahahaha! Sabar ya, Nishi!" Higashikuni menepuk-tepuk pundak kiri Nishimura sembari tertawa. Nishimura mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Keduanya kembali diam. Nishimura mengeluarkan sebuah buku pelajaran dan membukanya. Higashikuni mengambil _handphone_nya dari saku rok selututnya. Diusap-usap layar benda tersebut menggunakan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Eh? _Hontou ni_?" tanya seorag gadis yang duduk di belakang Higashikuni.

"Akashi_-senpai _selalu mendapat banyak surat?" sambung seorang gadis lain yang duduk di belakang Nishimura. Kedua gadis itu duduk menghadap gadis yang duduk dibelakang mereka dan berbicara dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Gadis yang duduk paling belakang mengangguk mantab, "Aku melihat sendiri saat Akashi-_senpai _membuka loker sepatunya dan banyak surat jatuh dari dalam lokernya."

Higashikuni yang tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ketiga gadis di belakangnya itu memandang ke papan tulis hitam. Tak lama, ia segera menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangan kirinya dengan terus memainkan benda di tangan kanannya.

"Aku dengar, banyak yang menyukai Akashi-_senpai_. Tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka yang berani menyatakan cinta secara langsung pada Akashi-_senpai_."

"Yah, gengsi juga lah. Seorang perempuan menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki itu cukup aneh. Walaupun sudah banyak yang melakukannya, menurutku itu tidak wajar."

"Makanya, banyak yang memberi surat cinta padanya, ya."

Higashikuni masih membisu. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang hampa.

"Resiko orang jatuh cinta." Gumamnya.

"Hey! Hey! Gerbang sudah dibuka!" seru seorang pemuda yang memasuki ruang kelas itu. Membuat manusia-manusia di dalamnya menatapnya.

"Higashikuni! Pulang, yuk!" ajak seorang gadis berambut ikal yang berjalan menuju Higashikuni. Gadis yang dipanggilnya itu mengangguk dan memakai tas selempangnya.

"Nishimura, aku duluan ya." Ucap Higashikuni sebelum dia melangkah pergi bersama gadis berambut ikal itu.

"_Ok boss_!" sahut Nishimura yang mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya pada Higashikuni.

Higashikuni dan gadis berambut ikal bernama Nanase berjalan keluar kelas. Mereka melewati lorong lantai satu gedung utara. Saat keduanya melewati tepi lapangan upacara, mereka bertemu dengan segerombolan siswa kelas 2 yang sedang berfoto dengan salah satu pasangan calon _lady and sir _Rakuzan.

Higashikuni melirik pada seseorang di tengah kerumunan itu yang sedang tersenyum ke kamera yang akan memotretnya dan teman-temannya. Tidak sengaja, begitu kebetulan, kedua manik sang objek menatap kedua manik si subjek. Dengan dingin dan kalem, Higashikuni kembali menatap ke depan.

Bertemu tatap dengan orang itu ternyata tidak begitu memberi efek pada gadis miskin ekspresi yang sedang berjalan bersama Nanase. Hatinya masih begitu beku. Dia masih saja menambah tinggi benteng pada kerajaan hatinya. Walaupun begitu, dia tidak menyangkal bagaimana perasaannya terhadap orang itu.

Dua hari kemudian, Higashikuni melewati lorong sepi seperti biasa ketika ia sampai di sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat anggota klub mading yang baru selesai memasang hasil kerja mereka.

Dia melihat-lihat apa yang dipasang oleh anggota klub mading tersebut. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sebuah topik yang tertempel 3 lembar foto di sana. "_Lady and Sir of Rakuzan, Fumizaki Harumi and Akashi Seijuurou" _begitulah yang tertulis di kertas tersebut.

"Kelas 2-1 menang, ya. _Sugoi_." Gumam Higashikuni datar. Dia langsung saja menatap selembar foto 2 remaja yang disebutkan tadi. Senyum simpul menghiasi kedua paras indah itu. Dari cara pengambilan sudut foto, bisa dipastikan mereka berfoto atas keinginan mereka, bukan karena diminta oleh orang lain.

"Aku rasa.." Higashikuni mengerutkan keningnya, "Foto mereka membuat _gossip _bertebaran di Rakuzan. Mereka benar-benar cocok." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Higashikuni membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

~_The Flowers~_

Berminggu-minggu kemudian, apa yang diucapkan Higashikuni waktu ia melihat foto Akashi dan Fumizaki Harumi pun terjadi. Banyak murid Rakuzan yang mengira bahwa kedua remaja itu menjalin sebuah hubungan. Mungkin para gadis yang menyukai Akashi akan merasa kecewa dan kesal. Namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika memang hal itu benar, pasti akan lebih banyak yang menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Berbeda dengan Higashikuni. Gadis dengan manik _blue obsidian _yang terkadang terlihat acuh tak acuh itu tidak menanggapi berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan pemuda bersurai _crimson _yang hampir selalu menyita waktunya untuk mencari-cari sosok tersebut dari kejauhan.

Waktu istirahat pun tiba, Higashikuni dan Nishimura memakan _bento _mereka di kelas. Saat itu, kelas cukup sepi. Hanya ada 9 orang saja, termasuk Higashikuni dan Nishimura, yang bertahan di dalam kelas.

"Umm…" Nishimura mengunyah nasinya dengan wajah gelisah. Awalnya Higashikuni tidak sadar dengan teman sebangkunya itu. Tapi akhirnya, gadis itu menoleh pada Nishimura.

"_Doushite_ _no, _Nishimura?" tanya Higashikuni.

"Aku kesal!" ketus Nishimura.

"Kesal kenapa?" tanya Higashikuni lagi.

"Tadi aku melihat _dia _sedang berjalan lalu bercanda sama perempuan lain. Aku kan jadi kesal." Nishimura menggigit sumpitnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia mendengus kesal.

"Itu namanya cemburu." Sahut Higashikuni yang kembali menikmati makanannya.

"_Ne_! Aku sangat cemburu! Habisnya, aku saja belum pernah berjalan apalagi bercanda dengan _dia_. Aku cemburu dan iri!"

"Ryuunosuke-_senpai _kan punya hak untuk melakukan itu dengan siapa saja. Lagi pula, kamu dan dia belum punya hubungan apa-apa. Tapi kamu juga wajar saja kalau cemburu. Kan kamu menyukainya. Anggap saja itu cobaan dalam cerita cintamu. " jelas Higashikuni datar.

"Iya sih. Aku mengerti itu. Aku terlalu menyukai Ryuunosuke-_senpai_." Nishimura memperkecil suaranya.

"Aku tidak mau begitu serius menyukai orang." Kata Higashikuni sambil mengambil botol minumnya.

Nishimura menoleh, "Kenapa begitu?"

Wajah yang tertimpa cahaya matahari pagi itu tampak begitu bersinar, beitu pula dengan manik _blue obsidian _itu. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menoleh pada Nishimura.

"Karena aku tidak yakin orang yang kusukai itu juga menyukaiku atau tidak." Jawab Higashikuni yang membuat Nishimura bungkam.

Higashikuni membuka tutup botol berwarna senada dengan kedua iris matanya. Segera mungkin ia meneguk isi botol di genggamannya. Setelah rasa haus hilang, ia menutup botol minumnya.

"Kamu tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan jawaban ia suka padamu atau tidak?" tanya Nishimura tiba-tiba.

Higashikuni menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak mau memaksakan kehendakku. Aku rasa dia tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan terhadapnya. Jadi, itu lebih baik karena aku bisa sesuka hati melihatnya. Jawaban ia suka padaku atau tidak… sekarang ini sangat tidak kuperlukan. Aku memberikan kebebasan padanya untuk menyukai orang lain." Higashikuni tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu aneh, Higashikuni." Ujar Nishimura, "Seharusnya kamu berusaha agar orang yang kamu sukai itu juga menyukaimu. Setelah itu, katakan padanya perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Dan menjalin hubungan dengannya selama mungkin, kalau bisa sampai kalian tua."

Higashikuni terkekeh, "Bicara itu lebih mudah dari pada bertindak, lho."

Nishimura terperajat. Dia pun tertawa hambar. Higashikuni memukul punggung Nishimura pelan.

"Ah, ucapanmu menusuk hatiku." Kata Nishimura dengan wajah kecewa.

"Hahaha.." tawa Higashikuni, "walaupun terdengar aneh, tapi aku lebih suka cara menyukai seseorang seperti ini."

"Kamu memang aneh, Higashikuni. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyanggah argumenmu." Nishimura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Arigatou_." Sahut Higahsikuni.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

"Higashikuni-chan, kita sekelas lagi!"

"Kemah?"

"Aku suka… tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Ini lebih baik dari pada tak pernah bertemu."

"Kalau sudah selesai, kembali ke tenda kalian!"

**_The next chapter, "Chrysanthemum"_**

* * *

Zzzzzz... Zzzzzz...

/Ditimpuk bola baseball sama Midorima/

GUAAAH! /Krik/Krik/Krik/

Hehehe... halo minna-san~ ^^ Evilyoung balik lagi nih, tanpa SLtMS /nangis/

Ah, Author kehilangan kata-kata (_-_) jadi... kita mau ngapain?

Argh! Bingung =_=" Ini gaje sekali.

Baiklah minna-san, bagaimana chapter 3 kali ini? Apa sama membosankannya dengan yang lalu? Author rasa iya. Entah kenapa yang buat malah bilang iya. Aku memang Author aneh, dan aku bangga akan hal itu.

Jadi begini, orang yang ku gambarkan sebagai Higashikuni itu memang pada faktanya suka mencari dan mencuri pandang pada orang yang ku gambarkan sebagai Akashi. Ketika si Higashiuni kelas 1, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan Akashi walaupun dia suka pada Akashi. Apa lagi si Higashikuni itu memang aslinya tidak mengindahkan rasa sukanya itu.

Nah, di saat sebuah acara yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah untuk menyambut hari apalah itu, Author lupa, si Higashikuni memang bertemu dengan si Akashi yang lagi foto-foto sama temen-temen sekelasnya. Di situ Hgashikuni bener-bener masa bodoh. Semacam, 'urusan lo ya urusan lo, urusan gue ya urusan gue. gue nggak mau ikut campur urusan lo.'

Lalu, mengenai foto. Faktanya, si Akashi memang menang bersama pasangannya mewakili kelas mereka. Bedanya, di sini fotonya di taruh di mading, sedangkan faktanya, foto mereka tuh di tarush di salah satu akun jejaring sosial. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang cocok, sih '-')a

Daaaaaan... di chap selanjutnya mereka sudah berada di semester baru dan kelas baru. Mulai dari chap depan ketidak pastian mulai muncul.

OK! sudah dulu lah ngobrolnya. Aku capek ngetiknya =_= Sudah ya.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fanfic membosankan ini. Terima kasih juga bagi kalian yang bersedia mereview fanfic ini. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada kalian yang memfav dan memfollow fanfic ini. Hiks.. jadi terharu.. /ngiris bawang bombay/

Arigatou gozaimasu! Mata ne, minna-sa~ ! ;D


	4. Chrysanthemum

**The Flowers**

_Disclaimer : Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
The Flowers by Evilyoung_

_Warning : Fanfic ini banyak mengandung typo dan teman-temannya._

Kau ingin melupakannya karena kau bosan dengan rumor-rumor yang semakin terlihat seperti fakta. Namun, kau tak bisa. Dikatakannya bahwa rumor itu tak benar dan dia memberikanmu _Chrysanthemum _berulang kali. Walaupun yang diberikannya bukanlah tersurat, namun tersirat.

_~The Flowers~_

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu sedang menatap layar laptopnya sembari duduk di atas kasur dan menaruh sebuah bantal di atas kakinya yang disila. Kacamata ber_frame_ cokelat tua yang dikenakannya membuat gadis berkulit putih pucat itu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kedua mata pandanya tersamarkan dengan keberadaan sang kacamata.

Hari sudah larut, namun gadis bermanik _blue obsidian _yang bersinar karena cahaya layar laptop itu masih terjaga. Lampu kamarnya telah lama dipadamkan olehnya. Membuat suasana hening dan gelap di kamar bercat krem tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja, _handphone _gadis berkaos putih dan bercelana hitam panjang itu bergetar dan layarnya bercahaya. Dialihkan pandangannya menuju sang _handphone _yang berada di samping laptop. Tangannya segera meraup benda itu dan mengusap-usap layarnya. Ternyata, ia mendapat sebuah pesan dari sang teman.

"Higashikuni-chan, kita sekelas lagi!" baca gadis itu. Dia menunjukkan senyum tipis dan membalas pesan yang dikirim oleh Nishimura.

Setelah pesan balasannya sudah terkirim, ia menaruh _handphone_nya di samping bantalnya yang lain. Lalu, dia mematikan laptopnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya. Perlu diketahui, gadis bernama lengkap Higashikuni Rin itu telah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, dan juga ia sudah hafal dengan tata letak di kamarnya itu.

Gadis itu kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring dengan sempurna dan nyaman di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Diraihnya selimut yang menutupi bantalnya dan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri.

Jarum jam dinding terus berbunyi. Suara tersebut mengisi kesunyian malamnya. Jika orang tuanya mengetahui bahwa dia masih terjaga, mungkin dia sudah dimarahi.

"Haaaaaaah…" dia menghela napas panjang. Kedua manik _blue obsidian _itu masih menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya. Layaknya sebuah film, matanya menerawang kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Lalu, teringat wajah seorang pemuda yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Dengan cepat dia menepis ingatannya itu dan memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri. Meraih serta memeluk gulingnya dengan erat.

"Kh… Kenapa aku teringat wajahnya?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua matanya tertutup. Sepasang alisnya berpautan hingga mengerutkan bagian tengahnya. Dia kembali membuka matanya. Wajahnya menggambarkan isi hatinya. Bimbang. Sebagai seorang perempuan berumur genap 16 tahun, wajar baginya merasakan hal tersebut. Apalagi itu berasal dari seorang pemuda yang sedang dikaguminya.

Cinta itu sulit dimengerti. Tapi, kita bisa belajar banyak tentang kehidupan karena cinta. Bagaimana rasanya dicintai, rasanya mencintai, rasanya cemburu, rasanya bimbang, rasanya panik, rasanya berdebar-debar, rasanya bahagia, dan lainnya ada dalam cinta.

"Akh! Rin! Sudah lupakan saja! Lagi pula, kalau dia memang sudah punya pacar, itu lebih baik karena kamu bisa melupakan perasaanmu ini sebelum kamu benar-benar menyukainya!" gerutunya sambil menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Dia terdiam sesaat. Matanya kembali mengatup. "Besok sudah masuk sekolah." Ucapnya pelan sebelum dia terlelap.

~_The Flowers_~

"_Senpai~!_" panggil seorang gadis yang sedang berlari di koridor. Dia menghampiri seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan mading.

"Oh, Kameko. _Ohisashiburi desu ne_." Higashikuni tersenyum pada gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang yang diikat satu ke belakang itu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kameko itu pun menghentikankan langkahnya tepat di samping Higashikuni yang menoleh padanya. Ia tersenyum girang, memamerkan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, ia membalas, "_Ome ni kakarete, ureshii desu_!"

"Kamu kelas berapa, Kameko?" tanya Higashikuni yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku kelas 1-D, Rin-_senpai_!" jawab Kameko.

"Wah, kita berdua sama-sama di kelas D, ya?" ucap Higashikuni sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? _Senpai _kelas 2-D?" tanya Kameko yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari gadis di hadapannya.

Higashikuni menoleh pada sebuah kertas yang tertempel tepat sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kameko yang melihat _senpai_nya itu langsung ikut menoleh pada sang objek. Dengan ekspresi datar, Higashikuni membaca isi kertas tersebut. Sedangkan Kameko melihat-lihat isi mading.

"Ini lomba apa, _senpai_?" tanya Kameko sembari menunjuk pada sebuah artikel yang tak begitu jauh dari kertas yang sedang dibaca oleh Higashikuni.

Gadis berambut hitam itu melirik pada artikel yang ditunjuk, "Coba kamu baca dulu isinya." Lalu, dengan cepat manik _blue obsidian _itu kembali ke kertas di depannya. Kameko hanya mengangguk. Dia pun membaca artikel tersebut.

"Kemah?" bingung Kameko, membuat Higashikuni berdalih dan membaca artikel yang dibaca oleh Kameko.

"Oh, minggu depan semua murid kelas 2 ikut kemah. Hampir saja aku lupa!" seru Higashikuni.

"Ih, kelas 1 kemahnya 3 bulan lagi. Lama sekali." Sahut Kameko.

"Hem…"

"Eh, Rin-_senpai_!" panggil Kameko tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak kanan Higashikuni.

"_Nani_?"

"_Senpai _ikut klub apa? Aku bingung mau masuk klub apa. Habisnya klub di sini banyak sekali."

"Aku? Aku ikut klub melukis. Kamu ikut klub melukis saja!"

"Ukh… aku tidak pandai menggambar, _senpai_."

"Jangan khawatir! Kami, para _senpai _dan Subaru-_sensei _akan mengajarimu!"

"Tapi… seru tidak, _senpai_?"

"Dijamin seru, deh!"

Kameko terdiam. Dia tampak sedang menimbang ajakan Higashikuni. Higashikuni yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menepuk pundak kiri Kameko. Kameko sedikit terkejut. Higashikuni tersenyum tipis, "Terserah padamu. Setahuku, kamu suka menggambar, bukan? Aku mengikuti klub melukis karena aku suka menggambar. Aku suka… tapi tidak bisa mengatakannya. Dan aku memberitahu orang-orang melalui tindakan, yaitu menggambar dengan senang hati. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menggambar dengan kuas, aku tetap berusaha menggambar dengan pensil."

Kedua manik hitam Kameko berbinar. Dia menatap Higashikuni dengan penuh kekaguman. Dengan sekejap, ekspresi Higashikuni kembali datar. Higashikuni mengajak Kameko pergi ke ruang klub melukis. Untung saat itu masih sepi dan bel masuk masih 15 menit lagi, jadi Kameko mengiyakan ajakan Higashikuni.

Ruang tetap klub melukis berada di samping aula sekolah. Dua klub yang boleh memakai berbagai macam ruangan di Rakuzan –kecuali toilet dan kamar ganti tentunya, adalah klub melukis dan fotografi. Jadi, tidak heran melihat anggota kedua klub tersebut berkeliaran di mana-mana.

"Akashi-_senpai_, benar _senpai_ berpacaran dengan Fumizaki-_senpai_?"

Langkah Higashikuni terhenti. Kameko yang berjalan di samping Higashikuni pun terpaksa berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Gadis bersurai cokelat itu memasang wajah herannya.

"_Senpai_, ada apa?" tanya Kameko sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan aku tidak berpacaran dengan Fumizaki Harumi. Kami hanya teman. Rumor yang kau dengar itu abaikan saja."

Higashikuni mendongak, lalu membuang napas panjang. Dia melihat pada Kameko yang masih menatapnya bingung. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan pintu aula yang terbuka. Di dalam, anggota OSIS sedang berkumpul.

"Heee… habisnya, banyak yang bilang seperti itu. Jadi aku bertanya pada _senpai_.." ujar Kouichi.

"Yah, terserah sajalah." Sahut Akashi yang sudah malas melanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

Pemuda _crimson _itu keluar dari aula dan menatap langit biru di balik kaca jendela di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum, seolah-olah langit adalah pandangan yang sangat indah. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapatkan pintu ruang melukis terbuka. Dia hanya mengedipkan matanya.

Seminggu kemudian…

"_Yatta~!_ Akhirnya kita kemah juga!" seru Nishimura sambil meninju udara ke atas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi… kenapa anak OSIS juga ikut? Ini acara kelas 2, kan?" tanya salah satu teman sekelompok Nishimura.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Nishimura. Tak lama, dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sesuatu, "Omong-omong, dimana Higashikuni-chan?"

"Aku ada di sini." Tiba-tiba, Higashikuni muncul dari arah belakang Nishimura dengan ekspresi datarnya. Nishimura dan teman satu kelompoknya langsung tercengang melihat Higashikuni.

"Barang-barangnya sudah di sini semua, kan?" tanya Higashikuni sambil melihat ke barang-barang yang ada di dekat kakinya.

"Seharusnya kamu bertanya 'Kelompok kita sudah lengkap atau belum?', Higa-chan." Ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam kecokelatan sepunggung yang tergerai indah.

"Hem? Memangnya siapa yang belum datang?" tanya Higashikuni lagi sambil duduk di samping Nishimura.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua orang yang suka banget jalan-jalan dan foto-foto? Ih, perasaan aku sudah bilang jangan lama-lama. Tapi tetap saja mereka lama. Menyebalkan." Gerutu gadis itu.

"Sabar Uehara-chan." Ucap Nishimura yang berusaha menenangkan salah satu temannya itu.

"Lagi pula, mereka ke mana, sih?" tanya gadis bersurai blonde yang dikonde dengan rambut terkepang rapi.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mio-chan." Jawab Nishimura.

"Katanya mereka mau beli sesuatu." Sahut Uehara.

"Oh, mungkin mereka beli cemilan. Kata mereka begitu." Sambung gadis bersurai hitam pangjang yang duduk berhadapan dengan Higashikuni.

"Mereka bilang seperti itu ke kamu, Momoka-chan?" tanya Nishimura.

"Iya, tadi mereka sudah bilang ke aku. Tapi mereka berangkat sudah 30 menit yang lalu. Sekarang mereka belum sampai-sampai juga. Kemana sih mereka?" bingung Momoka.

Higashikuni yang sedari tadi diam saja hanya memerhatikan keempat teman sekelompoknya yang sudah lelah menunggu. Menurut jadwal, mereka akan berangkat 20 menit lagi. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di lapangan upacara. Kelompok yang lain sudah memberikan data kelengkapan anggota dan barang bawaan mereka. Sedangkan mereka masih sibuk menunggu dua orang teman mereka.

Ketika Higashikuni menoleh ke kanan, dari arah lorong terlihatlah seorang pemuda _crimson _yang sedang berjalan ke arah kelompoknya. Kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat Higashikuni menoleh ke kirinya, berlagak seperti mencari seseorang. Mungkin saat ini gadis bermanik _blue obsidian _itu sedang diberi keberuntungan. _Acting_nya itu terlihat begitu alami. Apalagi ketika dia menoleh ke kiri, kedua temannya terlihat dari kejauhan sembari berlari menuju mereka.

"Mereka sudah datang tuh." Ucap Higashikuni yang masih menoleh ke kiri. Tepat setelah dia selesai berbicara, Akashi melewatinya. Pemuda itu menjadi salah satu objek yang dilihat oleh si kedua manik _blue obsidian_. Tak lama, Higashikuni melihat ke bawah. Gadis itu kembali menoleh ke depan.

"_Minna~ Gomen nee~_" kata kedua gadis yang baru datang menghampiri mereka dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ih, kalian kok lama sekali sih, Misaka, Mayu. Kita hampir terlambat tahu! Tinggal 10 menit lagi, nih!" kesal Uehara.

"_Gomen_ Uehara-chan. Yang penting kita masih punya waktu, kan?!" celetuk Misaka.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita memberi data." Ajak Momoka. Keenam temannya pun mengangguk setuju. Lalu, mereka mengambil barang mereka masing-masing.

Saat Higashikuni berdiri, Akashi lewat –lagi dihadapannya. Membuat gadis berjaket abu-abu itu kebingungan. Setelah pemuda itu menjauh, Higashikuni memerhatikan punggungnya dengan kedua alis yang bertautan. _Dia kenapa, sih? Memangnya tidak ada tempat lain untuk berjalan? Kenapa harus di depanku terus? Aneh… _bingung Higashikuni dalam hati.

"_Etto_… anak OSIS ikut juga, ya?" tanya Mio. Higashikuni mengedipkan matanya dan memasang wajah polosnya.

"_Hai_. Katanya kemah kali ini yang mengusulkan anak OSIS, jadi mereka juga ikut sebagai akhir dari masa kepemimpinan ketua OSIS Akashi-_senpai_." Jelas Momoka.

_Aku baru tahu. Tapi… kok rasanya aneh… _batin Higashikuni. Selesai memberi data, mereka berbaris untuk memasuki bus. Mereka berbaris memasuki bus no. 4 yang berisi seluruh siswa kelas 2-D. Kemah mereka tidak begitu jauh dari kediaman keluarga Akashi. Jadi, dari tempat kemah, mereka dapat melihat rumah megah Akashi.

Hari pertama, mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun kecuali memasak, makan bersama dan menanam tanaman. Setelah makan malam, mereka pun langsung diperintahkan untuk beristirahat di tenda atau di tempat-tempat yang tidak jauh dari tenda mereka.

Hari kedua, pagi-pagi sekali mereka harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk regu mereka masing-masing. Jika dilihat baik-baik, dua regu perempuan dari kelas 2-D adalah yang paling rajin dari regu lainnya. Kedua regu saling bantu-membantu.

Pagi menjelang siangnya, setiap regu disuruh mencari kertas-kertas yang sudah disebar oleh anggota OSIS. Higashikuni dan teman-teman seregunya dengan malas menunggu giliran untuk pergi. Secara, regu mereka adalah regu terakhir. Momoka berkata, "Tanganku sedang tidak beruntung. Tadi setelah makan, aku belum mencuci tanganku dan langsung mengambil kertas undian urutan keberangkatan regu."

"Ada dua warna jalan, biru dan merah muda. Kalian, dua regu terakhir, silahkan memilih salah satu dari kedua warna itu." Ucap salah satu angora OSIS. Dengan singkat regu Higashikuni memilih warna biru. Dengan terpaksa, regu laki-laki terakhir yang juga berasal dari kelas 2-D memilih warna merah muda.

"Baiklah, regu perempuan melewati jalan sebelah kanan. Sedangkan yang regu laki-laki melewati jalan sebelah kiri." Ujar seorang _sensei_, "Kalau begitu, _itteirashai_!"

"_Yosh! Ittekimasu_!" seru 15 orang murid kelas 2-D tersebut dengan semangat.

Setiap regu, akan melewati 5 pos. Masing-masing pos memiliki tugas yang berbeda-beda untuk regu yang pertama, Higashikuni dan kawan-kawannya lewati dengan aman terkendali. Jarak antara pos pertama dengan pos kedua cukup jauh. Higashikuni yang terkadang memiliki masalah dengan lututnya itu mulai merasa ada yang mengganjal di sana. Dia sudah sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya dalam berjalan.

Sesampainya di pos kedua, mereka segera mengisi ulang botol minum mereka dan mengerjakan tugas tertulis dari anggota OSIS yang menjaga pos tersebut. Ketujuh gadis itu duduk bergerombol tak jauh dari regu lain yang juga mengerjakan soal yang sama.

Sedang serius mengerjakan soal, pikiran Higashikuni terpecah setelah merasakan sakit di lututnya dan melihat orang yang sedang tak ingin dilihatnnya datang ke pos kedua. Secepatnya dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke soal-soal yang dikerjakan oleh teman-temannya.

"Sudah selesai! Semoga benar semua deh, ya! _Arigatou minna_!" seru Momoka sembari berdiri dan menyerahkan kertas tugas regunya ke anggota OSIS. Keenam gadis yang lain pun mengekorinya.

Tugas kedua di pos kedua adalah menyanyikan lagu wajib Jepang dan yel-yel regu. Anggota OSIS yang berdiri di hadapan ketujuh gadis itu yang memberikan tugas. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang dengan tidak acuhnya tidak mau melihat ke regu Higashikuni. Higashikuni hanya memberikan tatapan hampa padanya.

Sebelum regu Higashikuni menyanyikan lagu wajib Jepang, Akashi langsung pergi. _Orang itu kenapa, sih? _Tanya Higashikuni dengan kesal dalam hati. Mereka pun melanjutkan tugas dan perjalan mereka.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Sebenarnya ini ada apa? Apa ini karena acara dari OSIS dan seluruh anggota OSIS ikut kemah? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa tidak aman? Aku seperti sedang diawasi. _Higashikuni keluar dari tenda regunya. Nishimura yang memang satu regu dengannya pun mengekorinya. Keduanya membawa beberapa perlengkapan makan regu mereka. Dengan cepat mereka membawa semuanya ke dapur umum. Saat itu juga, Higashikuni kembali merasa diperhatikan oleh beberapa orang.

CUUURR

Higashikuni memutar keran air di hadapannya. Segera ia mencuci semua barang yang dibawanya. Begitu juga dengan Nishimura. Keduanya membisu beberapa saat sebelum Nishimura mengganggu ketenangan Higashikuni.

"Habis ini kita ada kegiatan apa, ya?" tanya Nishimura memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa, Nishi?" tanya Higashikuni balik sambil mengelap perlengkapan makanan yang baru saja selesai dicuci bersih olehnya dengan kain bersih.

"_Iie_. Aku mau tidur. Rasa kantuk ini tidak bisa dilawan." Jawab Nishimura.

"Aku juga. Ah, jadi kangen kamarku." Ujar Higashikuni.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mereka, keduanya kembali ke tenda mereka. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti ketika Misaka datang dan menyuruh mereka menunggunya sebentar. Mau tidak mau, Higashikuni dan Nishimura menunggu Misaka yang pergi ke dapur umum.

Ketika asyik berbincang, mereka dihentikan oleh suara seorang pemuda.

"Kalian sedang apa di sana?" tanya pemuda bersurai _crimson_ yang entah sejak kapan dia ingin berjalan melewati Higashikuni lagi.

"Menunggu teman ke dapur umum, _senpai_." Jawab Nishimura. Sedangkan Higahsikuni hanya menatap Akashi lalu kembali menoleh pada Nishimura.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cepat kembali ke tenda kalian." ucapnya yang terkesan memerintah.

"_Hai_." Sahut Higashikuni dan Nishimura bersamaan. Lalu, Akashi menghampiri seorang _sensei _yang sedang memasak.

_Apa yang mau dilakukannya di sini? Membantu memasak? Yang benar saja… _kata Higashikuni dalam hati. Tak lama setelah itu, Misaka datang menghampiri mereka. Dan mereka pun kembali ke tenda.

"Katanya nanti kia akan mengadakan _game_. Malam harinya kita pesta api unggun." Kata Misaka.

"Sepertinya seru!" seru Nishimura antusias.

"Kenapa aku tidak tertarik, ya. Aku jadi mengantuk." Ucap Higashikuni.

"Ah, Higashikuni-chan payah!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

"Kamu tidak usah ikut main, Higa!"

"Aku suka Akashi-_senpai_."

"Kenapa setelah aku memberitahumu, sekarang aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia mencari siapa?"

"Kalau kita bertemu dengannya, tolong jangan menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti itu, Nishi."

_**The next chapter, "Almond Blossom"**_

* * *

Holaaaa~ lama tidak berjumpa ^^

Wah, sepertinya the flowers maupun endless rain diupdate tidak menentu nih =_= sumimasen. Ini tergantung dari banyak tugas dan waktu yang author punya. ckck... Dan juga, sepertinya kali ini author sedang tidak bisa mengobrol banyak-banyak deh. Lain kali saja kita ngobrol, ok ;D

Baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuannya, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~


	5. Almond Blossom

**The Flowers**

_Disclaimer : Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
The Flowers by Evilyoung_

_Warning : Fanfic ini banyak mengandung typo dan teman-temannya._

Kau mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian yang telah berlalu, saat kau pertama kali bertemu dengannya sampai saat ini. Hatimu bimbang, namun kau bahagia. Kau menanam _Almond Blossom_ dalam dirimu. Membiarkannya tumbuh subur dalam hatimu.

_~The Flowers~_

"_Minna-san_! Ayo berkumpul!" teriak salah seorang anggota OSIS. Beberapa menit setelah pemuda itu berteriak, para murid kelas 2 pun berkumpul sesuai kelas mereka masing-masing dengan cukup tertib.

"Saatnya kita main _game_! Setuju?" ujar seorang anggota OSIS lainnya dengan semangat.

"Yaaaaa!" sahut seluruh murid kelas 2 yang tak kalah semangatnya.

"Hem.. sekarang mataharinya sedang terik. Panas, bukan? Apalagi kita berdiri di lapangan yang jauh dari pohon-pohon. Kalau begitu, enaknya kita main basah-basahan! Bagaimana?" usul seorang anggota OSIS yang berdiri di depan seluruh murid kelas 2.

"Wooooh!" riuh suara murid kelas 2 menandakan setuju mereka dengan usul tersebut. Higashikuni yang berbaris di bagian belakang hanya terkekeh melihat tingkat teman-teman satu kelasnya yang menurutnya kacau namun lucu.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada beberapa pemuda teman sekelas Higashikuni yang sedang bercanda-gurau sambil dorong-dorongan, menabrak Higashikuni hingga gadis itu hampir terjungkang ke belakang. Higashikuni dengan refleks bertumpu pada kaki kanannya. Ia pun memautkan kedua alisnya.

"_Go…gomen _Higashikuni!" ucap salah satu teman sekelasnya yang menabraknya.

Dengan sedikit menunduk gadis itu menjawab, "_Daijoubu desu_." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, kedua manik _blue obsidian _itu terus memerhatikan kakinya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. _Tidak akan kambuh. Tenang, tidak akan kambuh. _Tekadnya dalam hati.

"Higashikuni-chan, kakimu sakit lagi?" tanya Nishimura yang mengagetkan gadis bersurai hitam itu. Higashikuni memandang temannya itu lalu menggeleng cepat. Nishimura membalas dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Kakiku baik-baik saja, Nishi." Tegas Higashikuni.

"Higa~" panggil seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan di belakang barisan. Sang empunya nama hanya tersenyum ketika pemuda yang memanggilnya itu segera berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kouichi-kun! Masa Higashikuni ingin ikut bermain. Padahal kakinya lagi cedera!" seru Nishimura.

"Sejak kapan aku bilang seperti itu, Nishi?" bingung Higashikuni.

"Eh, iya! Bukannya kakimu sedang sakit? Saat di pos keempat saja kamu langsung dibawa kembali ke tenda." Kata Kouichi.

"Itu tadi. Bukan sekarang." Balas Higashikuni.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat saja, Higa! Nanti kalau kambuh bagaimana? Mau aku gendong ala _bridal _ke dalam tenda?" canda Nishimura.

"Aku tidak sudi!" tukas Higashikuni dengan ekspresi jijiknya.

"Kamu tidak usah ikut main, Higa!" ucap Kouichi yang terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Begini, lebih baik aku menitip perban elastisku saja padamu. Jadi, kalau ada apa-apa aku tinggal minta perbanku padamu. Dan, biarkan aku bermain. Aku janji tidak akan ada hal yang membuat kalian khawatir. Aku juga tidak akan basah!" jelas Higashikuni yang sudah kesal dengan omongan kedua temannya itu. Dia pun melepas perban elastis yang sedang dipakainya, dan menyerahkannya pada Kouichi.

"Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa, langsung temui aku." Sahut Kouichi sambil mengambil perban elastis dari tangan Higashikuni. Setelah itu, pemuda itu pun pergi ke teman-teman anggota OSIS-nya. Saat itu juga, Higashikuni dan Nishimura melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kouichi, mengikuti kemana teman-teman sekelas mereka melangkah.

"Kelas 2-A lawan kelas 2-F!" ada jeda panjang yang dibuat oleh pembawa acara kali ini –salah satu anggota OSIS, "MULAI!"

Ini permainan sederhana dan benar-benar butuh kerjasama tim. Menjaga api. Tugas salah satu tim adalah menjaga api yang menyala pada satu atau dua batang lilin yang dipegang oleh salah satu anggota tim penjaga api. Sedangkan tim yang melawan melemparkan kantong-kantong air ke tim penjaga api agar api pada lilin padam.

Mungkin, jika dideskripsikan jalan kegiatan mereka semua akan memakan banyak kertas untuk ditulis. Banyak gelak tawa yang diumbar oleh mereka semua. Hari kedua kemah mereka sangat berkesan. Bukan hanya dari para siswa, guru-guru yang ikut dalam perkemahan itu pun juga merasakannya.

Higashikuni menghampiri Kouichi yang sedang duduk di dekat sebuah pohon bersama teman-teman sesama anggota OSIS. Oh, apakah kali ini gadis berkulit pucat itu yang selalu melewati si pemuda bersurai _crimson_? Higashikuni tidak mengacuhkan keberadaannya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kouichi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Kou, aku minta perbanku." Pinta Higashikuni setelah _game _mereka sore itu berakhir.

"Higa, kamu tidak kebasahan? Oh, ya ampun kamu enak sekali! Lihat… aku seperti habis mandi!" ucap Kouichi sembari menunjukkan bajunya yang basah. Dia pun mengambil benda berwarna putih di dalam tas pinggangnya. Lalu diberikannya benda tersebut pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hahaha! Kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan kebasahan." Ujar Higashikuni dengan wajah cerianya. Dia pun mengambil perbannya, "_Sankyuu _sudah menyimpan perbanku."

Higashikuni berbalik badan dan berlari dengan hati-hati menuju teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Tepat Higashikuni berbalik badan, Akashi menolehkan kepalanya menuju kedua adik kelasnya itu. Apakah Higashikuni melihatnya?

Malam harinya, acara api unggun. Puncak acara kemah kelas 2 Rakuzan pun telah dimulai. Masing-masing kelas menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam bidang seni. Malam yang penuh dengan kehangatan itu membuat kantuk yang diderita Higashikuni sedikit berkurang. Ia memandangi langit kelam yang dihamburi cahaya bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip serta cahaya dewi malam yang sangat indah.

_Setiap melihat langit, aku seakan lupa semua beban. Apa dia juga seperti itu? _Tiba-tiba, Higashikuni sadar apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia segera beralih dan memandangi murid-murid kelas 2-B yang sedang pentas. _Higa, jangan hiraukan dia! Sudahlah… _katanya dalam hati.

Higashikuni mengedarkan pandangannya dari ujung kanan hingga ujung kiri, seolah-olah sedang mencari sesuatu. Ya, gadis itu sedang mencari orang yang sempat memenuhi pikirannya selama liburan kenaikan kelas. _Tidak ada! Apa dia pulang? Rumahnya dekat sini, mungkinkah? _Serunya dalam hati.

"Ah, aku mulai tidak bisa menampungnya sendiri." Gumamnya.

"Kamu mengatakan sesuatu, Higashikuni-chan?" tanya seorang gadis mungil yang duduk di samping kiri Higahsikuni. Higahsikuni hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

Keesokan harinya, setelah upacara penutupan kemah, seluruh murid kelas 2 kembali ke sekolah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Higashikuni dan Nishimura bersama beberapa orang siswa kelas 2 lainnya berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. Higashikuni yang sedari tadi terdiam membuat Nishimura kebingungan.

"Kamu kenapa, Higashikuni-chan?" tanya Nishimura.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Ucap Higashikuni dengan wajah serius.

"_Nani desu ka_?" tanya Nishimura lagi dengan penuh nada penasaran.

"_De… demo_…. Bagaimana aku bilangnya, ya?" bingung Higashikuni sambil memegangi tengkuknya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia melihat ke sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Katakan saja…" kata Nishimura yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Ini hanya rahasia kita berdua, ya."

"_Hai_!"

Higashikuni terdiam sesaat, "Aku suka Akashi-_senpai_." Bisik Higashikuni di telinga kanan Nishimura. Kemudian, gadis itu berlari menuju _onii-san_nya yang sudah menjemputnya. Nishimura yang baru saja mendengar secara _live _pengakuan temannya itu hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum nakal.

_~The Flowers~_

Hari senin, setelah upacara bendera, kelas 2-D dipenuhi dengan kerusuhan. Seluruh murid di kelas tersebut membicarakan tentang kemah mereka. _Ada hikmahnya juga kegiatan kemah kemarin. Murid-murid kelas 2-D jadi semakin akrab satu sama lain. _Ujar Higashikuni dalam hati.

"Higa-chan, temani aku ke kantin, yuk!" Higashikuni mengangguk dan menemani salah satu temannya itu ke kantin. Sampai di kantin, ia menemukan Akashi sedang makan bersama teman sekelasnya.

Pulang sekolah…

"Higashikuni, ayo pulang!" seru Nanase yang sudah menarik lengan kanan jaket Higashikuni saat gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"Sabar…" ujar Higashikuni. Ketika mereka melewati lorong lantai satu gedung barat, mereka berpapasan dengan Akashi yang berjalan sendirian ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Higashikuni terus menatap ke depan sambil berbincang dengan Nanase.

Keesokan harinya, pelajaran pertama di kelas 2-D adalah pelajaran seni. Di kelas IPA dan kelas Sastra, pelajaran seni dibagi menjadi 2, seni musik dan seni tari. Sedangkan kelas IPS, pelajaran seni hanya ada seni rupa.

Higashikuni serta 19 orang teman sekelasnya memilih untuk mengambil seni tari, sedangkan sisanya mengambil seni musik. Awalnya, Higashikuni pikir kelas IPA akan mendapat seni rupa, namun ia kecewa karena tidak ada seni rupa di IPA. Saat ini murid-murid kelas 2-D yang mengambil seni tari berada di aula terbuka untuk memulai kegiatan mereka.

Ketika mereka sedang pemanasan, murid-murid kelas 3-B berjalan melewati aula terbuka dan melihat-lihat adik kelas mereka yang sedang sibuk. Kala itu, Higashikuni tak sengaja melihat Akashi berjalan di antara murid-murid kelas 3-B. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, Higashikuni kembali fokus pada temannya yang sedang memandu mereka dalam pemanasan.

Perlu diketahui, Kelas 3-A sampai kelas 3-D adalah kelas IPA, kelas 3-E sampai kelas 3-I adalah kelas IPS. Lalu, kelas 2-A dampai kelas 2-E adalah kelas IPA, kelas 2-F sampai kelas 2-I adalah kelas IPS, sedangkan kelas 2-J adalah kelas Sastra. Kemudian, kelas 1-A sampai kelas 1-D adalah kelas IPA, kelas 1-E dampai kelas 1-H adalah kelas IPS, dan kelas 1-I adalah kelas Sastra.

Pulang sekolah, seperti biasa, Higashikuni pulang bersama Nanase karena arah rumah mereka searah, walaupun rumah mereka berbeda satu sampai dua kilometer. Mereka juga seperti biasa melewati lorong lantai satu gedung barat dan berjalan memotong lapangan upacara. Di sanalah mereka bertemu dengan Akashi bersama teman sesama anggota OSISnya.

"Kenapa setelah aku memberitahumu, sekarang aku jadi sering bertemu dengannya?" gusar Higashikuni dengan nada malas.

"Eh? Bukankah itu pertanda bagus? Seharusnya kamu senang, Higashikuni-chan." Sahut Nishimura.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau bingung. Kalau bertemu terus dengannya, aku malah berharap." Higashikuni menopang kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Tapi, aku bersyukur kamu menyukai orang seperti Akashi-_senpai_." Ucap Nishimura dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa?" bingung Higahsikuni.

"Ya… aku kira kamu akan suka pada laki-laki yang menyebalkan, keras dan sejenisnya. Habis, kamu kan suka karakter yang seperti itu." Jawab Nishimura.

Higashikuni terkekeh, "Itu hanya kesukaanku pada karakter fiksi. Lagi pula, susah juga cari orang yang karakternya seperti itu dan bisa cocok denganku."

"Memangnya kamu sudah berapa kali bertemu dengannya setelah kemah?" tanya Nishimura penasaran.

"Entah." Jawab Higashikuni malas.

"Huh Higa…"

Hari Rabu…..

"Rin-_senpai_~!" panggil Kameko ketika Higahsikuni bersama seorang teman sekelasnya melewati ruang kelasnya yang tak jauh dari kantin sekolah.

"_Ohayou_, Kameko!" Sapa Higahsikuni sambil tersenyum.

"_Ohayou_!" balas Kameko yang ikut tersenyum. Wajah gadis itu selalu terlihat berserk-seri jika tersenyum.

"_Senpai _mau kemana?" tanya Kameko.

"Aku mau menemani temanku ke kantin." Jawab Higahsikuni dengan ramah, "Sudah ya, _mata ne_!"

Lalu, Higashikuni berlalu bersama temannya. Ketika memasuki kantin, pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh kedua manik _blue obsidian _tersebut adalah Akashi yang sedang duduk di bangku kantin bersama dua orang perempuan temannya. Akashi dan salah satu _partner_nya di dunia OSIS Rakuzan duduk dalam satu bangku panjang dan menghadap ke luar kantin, dengan kata lain, mereka dapat melihat Higashikuni dan temannya datang.

Tetap acuh tak acuh, Higashikuni melihat lurus ke depan dan berjalan sedikit di samping kanan belakang temannya. Dia tidak tahu apakah si pemuda _crimson _itu sempat memandanginya atau sama acuh tak acuh dengannya.

"Kau tidak ingin membeli sesuatu, Higashikuni-chan?" tanya temannya itu.

Higashikuni menggeleng, "Aku sedang tidak ingin membelanjakan uangku secara berlebihan. Aku sudah hampir menghabiskan setengah uang sakuku selama sebulan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Ajak temannya. Higashikuni mengangguk.

Jika ia kembali ke kelas, itu artinya ia harus melewati tempat duduk yang sedang diduduki Akashi bersama kedua teman perempuannya. Dan berarti, ia harus memandangi punggung pemuda itu.

Higashikuni tetap berjalan sedikit kebelakang. Ketika mereka hampir sejajar dengan bangku kantin yang dijajahi Akashi, menoleh ke belakang setelah seorang temannya berbicara dengannya. Dari sudut mata Higashikuni, ia dapat melihat kejadian tersebut. Akashi terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam kantin.

"Nanti ada Tanaka_-sensei_, tidak ya? Rasanya aku ingin sekali _free_." Ujar Higashikuni mencairkan suasana. Higashikuni yang harus menoleh ke kanannya segera kembali menengok ke depan saat Akashi membenarkan posisi kepalanya.

"Sepertinya ada. Tanaka-_sensei_ kan jarang sekali tidak masuk. Dia termasuk guru yang rajin." Jawab teman Higashikuni.

"Kamu benar…" sahut Higashikuni.

Ada rasa penasaran yang mengganggu pikiran gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu, "Dia mencari siapa?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang kelam itu, angin berlari kencang tanpa takut menabrak benda-benda yang menghalangi jalannya. Angin itu sempat menabrak pepohonan dan membuat ranting-ranting pepohonan tersebut menari-nari. Ada pula beberapa helai daun yang mengikuti angin pergi.

Suara yang dibuat antara angin dengan pepohonan itu sampai di gendang telinga seorang gadis bermanik _blue obsidian _yang sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Matanya mulai sayup. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa kantuknya dengan cerita yang ada dalam buku sejarah.

Dia melepas kacamatanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya. Segera dimasukkan buku-buku yang membuat kasurnya tampak berantakan ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Dia lekas merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya yang sedari tadi mengodanya untuk segera tidur.

Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan bawah kirinya. Bibirnya mengatup. Telinganya masih disumbat oleh _earphone_. Padahal, lagu yang diputar oleh _handphone_nya sudah tak terdengar lagi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Gah!" kesalnya sambil mengubah posisi rebahannya. Mata sayunya itu kembali terbuka.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, sejak kapan aku selalu bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Ah, sejak klub melukis mencoba _shoudo performance_." Dia membenamkan kepalanya pada bantalnya.

"Saat itu, kami, anggota klub melukis kelas 1, disuruh belajar _shoudo_ di aula terbuka. Kami hanya berenam dan tidak memiliki guru. Untung saja aku dan dua orang anggota klub melukis kelas 1 saat itu sudah pernah mempunyai pengalaman dalam hal _shoudo_. Kouichi yang entah sejak kapan sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS, selalu berkumpul di aula terbuka dengan anggota OSIS yang lain. Saat itu, penglihatanku sedang buruk dan tidak memakai kacamata, tapi aku tahu dari kejauhan ada salah satu anggota OSIS yang memandangi kami yang sedang berlatih. Hal itu terjadi berulang kali."

"Sejak Kouichi memberitahu nama Akashi_-senpai_, aku jadi sering melihat dia ketika ke kantin ataupun hanya sekedar melewati ruang OSIS. Awalnya aku biasa saja, hanya memuji kebaikannya saat itu. Tapi, waktu berjalan begitu cepat dan aku semakin sering melihatnya di sekolah. Mungkinkah karena kami satu sekolah, makanya kami sering bertemu? Tapi kenapa harus dia? Padahal, banyak murid-murid satu angkatan denganku yang sama sekali tidak pernah kulihat."

"Saat kelas dua ini saja, walaupun aku hanya melihat ke luar jendela kelasku, aku bisa melihat dia yang ada di lantai 3 gedung barat. Aku tidak mengerti. Memikirkan ini membuatku seperti diberi harapan. Tapi… harapan untuk apa?"

Gadis jangkung itu terdiam. Dia kembali telentang. Menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya, "Bolehkah aku berharap? Tapi aku takut…"

.

.

.

.

"Kamu pakai sepatu lama sekali, Higashikuni-chan!" celetuk Nishimura.

"Aku memakai sepatu dengan perasaan. Memangnya kamu, sepatu saja sudah minta diganti tetap saja diinjak-injak seperti itu. Aku kasihan pada sepatumu." Balas Higashikuni dingin.

"Biar unik."

"Unik dari mana?" Higashikuni bangkit dari duduknya. Dia pun menepuk-tepuk rok selututnya untuk menghilangkan debu dan tanah yang menempel di bagian belakang roknya. Lalu, keduanya pergi meninggalkan pos penjaga sekolah. Mereka baru saja mengambil kiriman dari _okaa-san _Higashikuni.

Mereka berjalan melewati lapangan upacara dengan Nishimura yang berajalan beberapa langkah di depan Higashikuni. Seperti biasanya, kalau mereka berjalan berdua, pasti Higahsikuni sellau melihat tingkah aneh teman sebangkunya itu.

Ketika di tengah lapangan, secara kebetulan Akashi juga berjalan di tengah lapangan. Higashikuni dan Nishimura dengan pasti dapat melihat pemuda itu bersama temannya. Kedua gadis itu melewati Akashi dan temannya. Lalu, Nishimura memandang Higashikuni sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Cuit cuit cuit cuit.." ucap Nishimura yang mencoba menirukan suara burung pipit. Namun, Higashikuni malah mendengarnya seperti rengekan itik.

"Kalau kita bertemu dengannya, tolong jangan menatapku sambil tersenyum seperti itu, Nishi." Kata Higashikuni dingin.

"_Hai_, _Hai_!" sahut Nishimura.

_Tadi… kenapa dia langsung memasang ekspresi dinginnya dan menunduk ketika kita bertemu? _Bingung Higashikuni dalam hati. Dia mengerutkan keningnya dan menghembuskan napas panjang, "Sudahlah…"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

* * *

"Ulang tahun sekolah, ya? Berbeda dengan tahun lalu."

"Aku tahu dia banyak penggemarnya. Aku tidak mau jadi salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku seperti diperhatikan saat mengembalikan tanaman milik Ryuzaki."

"Jika aku diberi pilihan, aku ingin tidak pernah jatuh cinta padanya."

_**The next chapter, "Geranium Rose"**_

* * *

Minna-saaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnn~~~~ Huaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Akhirnya Author baru bisa **sedikit **bebas! Uyeah! /jingkrak-jingkrakan bareng Nigou dan Kise/

Nah, nah, bagaimana chapter yang sekarang? Masih nggak jelas, ya? Biarin ah. Author ngantuk berat. Serius, deh. Em... Authro udah pernah bilang kan kalau mulai dari si Higashikuni kelas 2, banyak kebetulan yang terjadi. Nah, karena ini sudut pandang Author sebagai pengamat dan serba tahu tentang si Higa, jadi semua masalah terletak pada perasaannya dia, bukan si Akashi. Soalnya... kenapa ya? Entahlah... hehehe.

Untuk pembagian kelas IPA, IPS dan Sastra, Author samain dengan kisah asli temennya Author. Jadi, jangan banyak komentar! /dilemparin pisau sama readers/ Oh ya, si Kameko sama Higashikuni Rin itu satu marga. Hanya saja mereka bukan keluarga kandung. Lalu, keduanya itu teman sejak Higashikuni baru duduk di bangku SMP. Makanya, Kameko dan higashikuni Rin saling memanggil nama kecil.

Yah, sudah. Segini dulu ajalah obrolan kita. author masih banyak pekerjaan. Dan buat ff Endless Rain, pasti dipublish kok. Tenang saja. Author mau ngarang kisahnya sampai selesai dulu, baru Author publish. Mungkin agak lama juga publishnya. Tapi ya, demi kelancaran alur cerita. Soalnya, biar gampang publishnya. Berapa kali Author bilang "Publish"?

OK, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya~


End file.
